


A Conversation With Solas

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	A Conversation With Solas

Each night, while Lynn is in the Hinterlands, she and Solas sit down together and meditate. Lynn has found that it helps tremendously in managing her emotions. She is happier than she thinks she's been in a very long time, if ever. Her group is doing some real good, helping people. After almost a month in the Hinterlands, Lynn finally feels like she's regained her control.

 

One night, Solas pulls her aside to ask her a question. "If I might ask a personal question." Lynn nods her consent. "What was it like to be a tranquil, emotionally speaking?"

"Emotions don't matter, you can't feel them, you don't know how to feel them. When you see other people expressing how they feel, it's foreign to you, and the more time passes, the more you don't understand why anyone would want to feel anything. Being tranquil is all you know, there is no real reflecting on when you weren't. I think in my ten years of tranquility, I reflected on my life before once, maybe twice, and not for long. It wasn't a logical thought, so it wasn't worth pursuing."

"Do you still have a sense of yourself though?" Solas asks, taking her hand in his, to comfort her.

"No, when you are tranquil, your body is just a thing. So when the Templars..." Lynn closes her eyes and shudders as she tries to block out the mental image.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." When Lynn opens her eyes, she sees Solas looking at her, worried.

"No, I have to say it. Maybe if I do, I will be able to start to move on." Solas pulls her onto his lap and strokes her hair comfortingly. "When the Templars would come to rape me, I didn't realize that was what they were doing. I thought they were using the object that was my body, but that it wasn't really mine anymore. I was just in it."

"Do you remember how the tranquility was reversed?" Lynn shakes her head and lays it on Solas's shoulder. "Do you know any offensive spells? You are very proficient with healing and defensive."

"I was never taught. The First Enchanter thought it wasn't a good idea, because then I would have a target on my back for knowing such magic." 

"Would you want me to teach you, once we're back in Haven?"

"Yes, please." Lynn wraps her arms around Solas and squeezes him. "Thank you Solas. It's been a long time since I've had a friend."


End file.
